Troll Busters
'''Troll Busters '''is a trollpasta written by Mario Obsessed in 2018. It was hosted on the TrollPasta Wiki, which has since be shut down. It has been archived. The Pasta " I can't do it. I can't get that monster...Sonic.exe is too stronk. My colleges have been death because of the Death Kirby. He has been "captured". Sonic.exe hasn't yet and is about to kill me. This is truly difficult... Three Months Earlier - Part I I was reading a creepypasta called "Sonic.exe" and it was terrible. It must have been written by a troll, no offense, though how trolls that live under bridges know English, I'm not one to judge. I pressed the big button on my iPad, and it squirted out BLOOD! I didn't understand it made no sense. I had to go to skool. I washed my hands and sneaked my iPod with me to school. Whilst I was running to my school, my left shoe fell off. When I went to pick it up, I saw it...THE FORGOTTEN MEGA MAN! He has red eyes and is covered in think and runny blood. He pointed his buster at me and I ran off, leaving my shoe behind. At the gate, I looked at my left foot and my white sock was very dirty. There was a puddle next to me and my reflection had no eyes. I screamed and fell back into a puddle. There was a few of my friends that saw me and laughed at me. I made the mistake of telling them to "F**k off" inforont of my girl friend, and she just walked off. I was approached by a guy. He tell me I have got trollpastus. Apparently I have to right things about me that will make evil spirits (Sonic.exe, Pinkie Pie, etc) come for me. The guy want me to come with him. I had a bad feeling about this. The guy wasn't a guy; he was a fish with legs and looked like he was from Bikini Bottom. I was right. He said he was a victim of EVIL PATRIXXX. He also has trollpastus. Told him I couldn't go with him because I had to go to skool, so he handcuffed me on my wrists and ankles and threw me into a van. I was scared, and I was so scared I peed my self. It felt like I was in there forever and I fell asleep. When I woke up, I saw Mario, but he didn't look like the Mario I knew. He had red, hyper-realistick eyes dripping with blood. I screamed and he put his bloody hand over my mouth. I heard someone come from upstairs. He was Tails from Sonic the hedgehog, but his tails was just on tail and it was covered in blood. I saw the guy and he was standing next to my girl friend, Cherry. She was tied up to a chair and had blood dripping from her fore head. No she is not dead. I was scared. Three Months Earlier - Part II The guy said "WELCOME TO MY MANSION FOLKS! Now lets discuss our plan to destroy the eivil spirits that roam the internet." Mario said "I WANT TO KILL ZALGO SO BAD BECAUSE I H8 HIM!" and Tails shouted "YEAH LETS GET THAT B**TARD AND DESTROY HIM!" The guy responded with "No, we will capture them and contain them." He pointed to me and Cherry and said, "These are our bait. Treat them like colleges." He gave them weird things that looked like proton packs from Ghostbusters. Tails turned his on and used it on a cupboard, blowing it up. Mario was mad he tell him Tails: "YOUR NEXT!" and fired. He jumped thus dodging the blast. The guy yelled at them and then and skeleton popped out of the door. Everyone fired at it and it exploded. Sudenily, The forgoton Mega Man jumped out killed the guy and Mario. Tails fired but he was shot. He dead which is SO SCARY so I tried to escape. I did and picked up a proto pack, firing it at the evil spirit. It caused him to explode, resulting it lots a blood and revealing that he was actually Death Kirby! The blood spelled out "666" on the floor. Sonic.exe appeared and tried to kill me. I shot at him with my proto pack and it reflected off him. I knew it... I can't do it. I can't get that monster...Sonic.exe is too stronk. My colleges have been death because of the Death Kirby. He has been "captured". Sonic.exe hasn't yet and is about to kill me. This is truly Difficult... Sonic.exe's last laugh - Part I (Sonic.exe is Stronk) "WE ARE GODS. YOU WILL DIE. GOD HAS ABANDONED YOU!" Sonic.exe screamed. I didn't care! I was going to kill him first. He was getting tired. "YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" I yelled at him. Sonic.exe laughed. I looked above him. There was a purple energy ball that was floating above him. He grabbed it. There was a large explosion. It knocked me and Cheery backed. My head hurt. I only could see purple. The corpses of Mario and Tails flew to the wall. I heard a voice saying "YOU ARE A FOOL TO FACE SONIC.666.EXE!!!" Sonic.exe's last laugh - Part II (Sonic.666.exe is very Stronk) He looked like a terrible sight. He was like sonic.exe but he was purple, spikey and taller. He was on fire, surrounded by yellow flames. He fired a large plasma shot at me and I dodged it. The blast threw me forward and landed uncomfortably, hitting another cupboard. I looked inside the cupbard and there are two life-mushrooms. I threw one at Mario and he life. I did the same to Tails and he come to life too. Mario grabbed his proton pack and fired at Sonic.666.exe and said "Kill You're Self!" Tails took the proton beam from me and fired too. Sonic.666.exe started to spark and fizz. Soon, he exploded into a million pieces. Everyone danced in victory and I freed Cherry. Sonic.exe was gone for good. But I was wrong. Sonic.exe's last laugh - Part III (Sonic.exe & Ghost.png) Tails tell me "Well done. You shall become a try Troll Buster! Together, we can find all the evil spirites and rip 'em appart!" I asked him about the guy and he answered with "he's dead." I looked at th guy's corpse. libs absent no eyes a jaw all covered in blood. He didn't survive and was dead. Cherry wanted to know wtf was going on and Mario explained the whole think to her: "We are a group called the Troll Busters: a group of victims of trollpastus and evil spirits like Sonic.exe, Death Kirby, Pinkie Pie, Ghost.png, The Forgotten Mega Man, Ben Drowned, etc and we must destroy, or "capture" them."-Mario Suddenly, a purple liquid that was in the room with us formed into Sonic.exe. He said "THIS IS NOT OVER!" and Ghost.png appeared behind him. He rawred and the noise nearly killed me. He possessed the guy and tried to strangle Cherry. Tails fired his beam and hit struck the guy, causing him to explode in hyper-realistic BLOOD! Ghost.png then possessed Sonic.exe and turned into Sonic.Ghost.exe.png. I picked up the spare proton pack and fired at him. He dead. Synopsis From now one, I will stop all evil spirrts from kill me. My girl friend, Cherry has recovered and become a Troll Buster with me. Mario, Tails are very good, but nasty. They still look hyper-realistic and they wont ever change... " Trivia * The pasta contains many spelling errors. This was intentional, in order to mimic the typical standard of most trollpastas. * This is Mario Obsessed's first creepypasta.